Mission
by summer dash
Summary: Sakura sudah melarang Sasuke untuk pergi melaksanakan misi selama satu minggu, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menurutinya. Kesal, Sakura akhirnya menggunakan cara Ino, dan berharap bahwa Sasuke menjadi jera, dan mematuhi ucapannya. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke selalu memiliki alasan di semua tindakannya. Fanon. Republish


**Mission**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, OOC (I mean it).**

Well_, selalu ada alasan dibalik tingkah tidak biasa seorang pria, bukan? Apalagi jika pria itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Gadis itu melengos, ia merasa sangat kesal dengan pemuda itu. Hari ini ia mendapati Sasuke pulang setelah menjalankan misi kelas S, dan berbagai luka membaluti tubuh kekar pria itu. Padahal dua hari sebelumnya Sakura baru saja mengobati lukanya akibat misi sebelumnya, dan menekankan bahwa ia **melarang **pemuda itu untuk mengambil misi lagi.

"Kau marah?" Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tak acuh, seolah tak melihat Sasuke yang juga berjalan disampingnya. "Sakura─"

"_Ohayou_ Chihiro _baa-sama_," Sakura menyapa seorang wanita tua yang sedang membawa tiga kantong besar berisi keperluan sehari-hari. Nampaknya nenek itu habis memborong keperluan bulanannya di pasar.

"Ah, _Ohayou_ Sakura _sensei_! Sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Uchiha-_san_ menikmati suasana pagi ya?" Nenek yang kini tinggal bersama cucunya itu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandang ke arah lain, nampaknya merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena keberadaannya.

"Ah, tidak. _Baa-sama_, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membawa barang-barang berat lagi, bisa-bisa sakit di punggungmu kambuh, seharusnya Jirou-_kun _membantumu…" Dahi Sasuke seketika berkerut saat mendengar nama panggilan Sakura untuk cucu Chihiro _baa-sama_.

"Jirou tidak bisa menemaniku, ia sedang melakukan misi di Desa Angin. Mau tak mau aku harus belanja sendirian, padahal biasanya Jirou membantuku membawa barang belanjaan," keluh nenek tua itu.

"_Souka_," Sakura melirik ke arah barang belanjaan yang dibawa nenek itu, dan kemudian mengambil alihnya. Chihiro _baa-sama_ menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bantu Chihiro _baa-sama_. Antarkan _baa-sama_ pulang dengan selamat." Sakura menyodorkan barang bawaan ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Yang benar saja! Sasuke adaah seorang kapten _anbu_! Dia tak akan mau diperintah oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda untuk mengantarkan belanjaan seorang nenek tua yang namanya baru saja ia ketahui lima menit yang lalu itu. Oh ayolah, Sasuke tahu alasan utama Sakura untuk menyuruhnya mengantar nenek-nenek pengganggu itu untuk pulang dengan selamat. Membawakan belanjaannya. Apalagi? _Hell no._ Dia tak kan mau.

"Aku tid─"

"**Sekarang**." Kepala Sasuke sedikit terentak ke belakang saat mendengar nada tegas yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Haah, _wakatta_." Mungkin untuk kali ini lebih baik ia mengalah, mengingat ia tak ingin membuat murid kesayangan Hokage kelima itu semakin marah padanya.

"_Arigatouuu_…" Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari bibir Chihiro _baa-sama_.

…

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat alis matanya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Shizune. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang ke arah lain saat mendapati tatapan tajam Shizune mengarah padanya.

"Aku tid─"

"Sejak kembali dari rumah Uchiha bungsu itu kondisimu aneh. Dengar, dua orang pasien mengeluh padaku karena ikatan perban pada luka mereka terlalu erat, tiga orang yang berkata bahwa kau dengan sengaja menepuk luka mereka dengan keras, dan satu orang mengeluh bahwa ia merasa terintimidasi denganmu."

"Haaah, _gomen_… saat ini aku kesal…" Shizune memasang wajah bingung saat mendengar ucapan _kouhai_ kesayangannya itu.

"Sasuke tak apa kan? Begitu mendengar ucapanku tentang Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi kau langsung pergi keluar, dan tak mempedulikan pasienmu. Kau pasti langsung pergi ke rumah pemuda Uchiha itu kan? Tidak apa sih, mengingat separah apapun kondisi pria itu dia pasti tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit dan lebih memilih untuk menunggumu di rumahnya. Hah, egois." Untuk beberapa saat Shizune lupa mengenai masalah kegalakan Sakura yang sedang kambuh dan malah mengeluhkan tingkah arogan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Seharusnya dia mati saja saat melakukan misi," Shizune melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Lukanya separah itu?"

"Bukan…. Argh! Mengapa semua pria keras kepala sih? Semuanya tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku! Apa dia tidak tahu arti kata _'jangan melakukan misi selama seminggu penuh'_?! Dasar pria bodoh penggila misi!"

"Dan aku asumsikan _dia_ itu Sasuke?" Shizune menyeringai saat melihat bibir Sakura yang semakin mengerucut. "_Araa_…. Khawatir terhadap kekasih Uchiha_mu_ itu, huh?"

"Aku… aku bukan kekasihnya! Kami hanya mantan rekan satu tim!" Shizune terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena malu itu. Sakura memang tak pernah berkata bahwa ia sedang menjalin kisah asmara dengan Sasuke, tapi siapapun yang melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sakura pasti tahu jika mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, apalagi sekedar mantan rekan satu tim.

"Bukan kekasihnya tapi selalu membawakan makanan ke rumah Uchiha bungsu itu setiap hari?"ejek Shizune.

"I… itu karena ia tak bisa masak!" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat melihat tatapan Shizune yang seolah-olah menggoda gadis musim semi itu. "_Senpai_!"

"Hahahahaha, ya sudahlah. Sekarang bersikaplah professional, dan jangan buat pasienmu semakin terluka setelah kau rawat!"

"_Haii'…_" Sahut Sakura lemah.

…

"Hei jidat, sepertinya semakin lama jidatmu semakin lebar," Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang menyandar di pintu ruangannya sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Ino," ucap Sakura malas. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak biasanya Sakura memanggilnya Ino, dan terutama tak membalas ejekannya. Gadis yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi kekasih dari pemuda Nara itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja sahabat sekaligus rival sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"…."

"Hei, siapa tau aku bisa membantumu," Sakura menatap Ino yang sedang memasang raut wajah seorang kakak. Tampang andalan gadis pirang itu saat ingin mendengarkan keluhan Sakura yang menurutnya selalu sepele itu.

"Ini… soal Sasuke…" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bagi Sakura untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "tadi Shizune _senpai _memarahiku…" kini gadis pirang itu bingung. Ia tak mengerti hubungan antara Sasuke dan Shizune yang marah.

"Dan itu karena Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau bukan karena aku kesal padanya aku tidak mungkin memukul luka para _shinobi _yang datang berobat kan?" bibir Ino meringis, prihatin dengan nasib para _shinobi _yang menjadi pelampiasan Sakura. _Yeah_, Ino sangat paham mengenai tenaga monster murid kesayangan Hokage kelima itu.

"Dia selingkuh?"

"Ap─ tentu saja tidak!" Ino tersenyum bersalah saat sadar bahwa tuduhannya salah. Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan tingkah protektif sang pemuda Uchiha itu pada sahabatnya. Jadi tidak mungkin Uchiha bungsu itu selingkuh. Lalu apa?

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesal karena dia mengambil misi saat aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat total!" Ino melengos saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia jadi teringat dengan kekasih berambut nanasnya itu.

"Hah pria dimana-mana sama saja. Mereka selalu tergila-gila dengan misi. Bahkan Shika juga begitu. Padahal aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti saat hari peringatan100 hari jadian kami" Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Peringatan 100 hari jadian? Perayaan bodoh macam apa itu? "Apa?" gadis pirang itu mendelik saat melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Er… tidak…"

"Lihat saja saat dia pulang nanti, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mematuhi semua perkataanku sampai aku puas, kalau perlu sampai ia kapok!" Sakura tersentak saat mendengar ancaman Ino, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Ino! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

"Eh?"

…

"Apa?" ucap Sakura sarkatis saat melihat Sasuke menunggunya di depan pintu rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Menunggu saat _shift_ gadis itu berakhir pukul lima sore, dan kemudian mengawal gadis itu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Sakura─"

"Aku memaafkanmu." Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. Sudah ia duga, Sakura tidak mungkin marah padanya lebih dari satu hari. "Asal kau menuruti semua permintaanku hari ini." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Baiklah." Yah, apa susahnya sih menuruti perkataan gadis berambut merah muda itu? Ia tak mungkin meminta hal yang macam-macam kan?

.

"Aku mau _dango_." Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, ia bisa melihat gadis itu ini sedang menatap sebuah kedai dango yang ada di pinggir jalan. Tanpa banyak kata pemuda itu melangkah ke arah kedai _dango_ diikuti dengan Sakura yang melangkah tepat di belakangnya.

"_Irrasshaimaseee_!"

"_Jii-san_, satu porsi." Ucap Sasuke sebelum menarik tangan Sakura dan menunggu dengan nyaman di salah satu bangku yang ada di kedai sederhana itu. Tak sampai lima menit datang seorang wanita paruh baya─ nampaknya istri dari pemilik kedai membawa satu porsi _dango_ dan meletakkannya di atas meja mereka berdua.

"Silahkan…"

"Makanlah." Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring _dango_ itu ke arah Sakura.

"Kau yang makan." Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya. "Aku tidak mau makan! Aku ingin makan _ramen_ saja"

"Baiklah." Sakura menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Sasue beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"_Ramen_ Ichiraku."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau belum memakan dangonya!"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Sasuke dingin, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Nee_… bukankah kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada manja. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, nampaknya ia terlalu meremehkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"…_wakatta_."

Sasuke membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk memakan habis lima tusuk dango. Hanya lima tusuk dango! Dan itu pun disertai dengan tiga cangkir kopi hitam untuk membantunya menelan makanan manis itu. Sasuke akan membayar _dango_ saat Sakura menarik lengan bajunya.

"Er… Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin _dango_nya juga, hehehe…" pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"_Jii-san_, tolong bungkus satu porsi."

...

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana? _Ramen_ Ichiraku ke arah sebaliknya!" Langkah Sasuke terhenti, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah gadis musim semi itu. "Aku tetap ingin _ramen_!"

"Aku sudah membelikanmu _dango_."

"Puh, perhitungan! Jangan bilang kalau uang hasil misi bodohmu itu kau gunakan untuk mentraktir gadis lain, atau jangan-jangan kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk membeli─"

"Aku mengerti," potong Sasuke.

"Bagus! Rasanya aku bisa makan dua mangkok hari ini!" Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Nampaknya _mood_nya telah membaik.

"Cih, kau harus berhenti bertemu dengan _dobe_."

"Ohhh salah siapa ya aku menghabiskan waktu makan siangku dengan Naruto dibandingkan dengan kekasihku sendiri? Oh… aku lupa! Itu karena kekasih bodohku itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan berbagai misi, meskipun aku sudah melarangnya." Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat mendengar sindiran Sakura. "Aaa... aku tidak memaksamu, kalau kau tidak mau makan _ramen_ denganku kau bisa pulang. Aku akan makan dengan Naruto."

"Aku ikut." Dan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan kesabarannya saat mereka berada di kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku. Sakura selalu menguji kesabarannya dengan meminta ini dan itu. Seperti─

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku minta daging milikmu ya…"

Atau─

"Ah aku juga mau _menma_ dan _naruto_ milikmu."

Sasuke benar-benar harus bersabar. Ia tidak keberatan─ tentu saja, jika Sakura hanya mengambil _menma_ dan _naruto_ dari mangkuk _ramen_nya, ia bahkan rela jika gadis itu mengambil semua isi _ramen_nya. Hanya saja, Sakura dengan sengaja, selalu menumpahkan sebagian kuah _ramen_ ke baju miliknya saat mengambil berbagai jenis makanan yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Ambilkan aku kecap. Bukan yang itu! Tapi yang botol satunya!" Bibir Sasuke menipis, ia membanting botol kecap yang ada di tangannya, dan mengambil botol kecap lain─ yang Sasuke yakin rasanya sama, yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke melihatnya tajam. Lagi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan memberikan botol kecap yang diinginkan Sakura kepada gadis itu.

"Tidak."

…

"Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya dengan penuh semangat. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang masuk ke sebuah toko setelah sebelumnya ia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk membeli pembalut wanita, dengan alasan ia tidak mau masuk ke dalam toko karena toko itu pengap.

"Ah! hai Naruto…" sapa Sakura, sebuah senyum terhias di wajah manisnya saat melihat cengiran lebar Naruto.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku sedang bersama Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melihat Naruto memandangnya heran. "Ia sedang membelikan sesuatu di toko itu," jelas gadis musim semi itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat siluet tubuh Sasuke di dalam sebuah toko yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Kebetulan!" sebelah alis mata Sakura terangkat tak mengerti. "Eh, Sakura-_chan_ aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia!" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Bocah rubah di depannya itu selalu memberi tahunya sebuah rahasia dengan syarat Sakura harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Dan sayangnya, semua rahasia yang diberikan Naruto tak berguna. Bayangkan, suatu hari ia menceritakan rahasia mengenai Akamaru yang sedang menjalin kasih dengan anjing betina milik Shirai-_san_. Padahal ia sudah menyepakati bahwa ia akan membayar makan siang mereka berdua untuk imbalannya. Di akhir bulan. Ia tak mau terjebak lagi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh ayolahhh! Kau pasti tak menyesal. Ini tentang _Teme_," Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto tak percaya, "aku serius! Ini mengenai alasan mengapa _Teme_ selalu mengambil banyak misi kelas S meski kau sudah melarangnya!"

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin semua kupon _ramen_ gratis milikmu!" Sakura melengos. Satu minggu yang lalu ia menerima 30 kupon gratis dari paman Takeuchi atas imbalannya untuk menyembuhkan paman itu ketika encoknya kambuh. Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Semoga kali ini Naruto tak mengecewakannya.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi… sebenarnya aku penasaran , mengapa _teme_ lebih memilih untuk melakukan misi dibandingkan menjagamu. Kau tahu kan, Uchiha dan sifat protektif mereka…"

"Langsung saja intinya Naruto!" Sakura melirik ke arah toko, nampak Sasuke sedang mengantri untuk membayar.

"Ya ya ya, jadiiii aku mengikutinya satu minggu ini. Cukup sulit, tapi akhirnya aku menemukannya keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan!"

"Eh?"

"Setelah _teme _pergi, aku masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada paman pemilik toko itu. Kau tahu? Ternyata _teme _memesan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari logam langka, yang aku yakin harganya sangat mahal. Aku rasa itu alasannya. Dia butuh uang! Ternyata Uchiha tidak sekaya kelihatannya," cibir Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan klan_ku_ kaya," Sakura terkejut mendapati suara dingin berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Secara otomatis gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah malas ke arah Naruto.

"Hah, yang benar saja!" Cibir naruto. "Oke aku pergi dulu, Sakura-_chan_ berikan saja kuponnya besok!" Sakura tak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, tatapannya hanya terpaku pada kekasih Uchihanya.

"_Dobe_ memberi tahumu." Sakura mengangguk perlahan. "Si bodoh itu, aku akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti."

"Kau membeli cincin," ucap Sakura seperti orang bodoh.

"Aaa."

"Kau melakukan berbagai misi berbahaya hanya untuk sebuah cincin…"

"Cincin itu cukup mahal," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kau bodoh! Aku tak membuhkan cincin mahal! Aku… aku memang pernah berkata bahwa aku ingin cincin, tapi cukup yang sederhana saja! tid─"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa cincin itu untukmu," Mata Sakura membesar saat melihat seringaian Sasuke.

"A─"

"Aku memberikannya untuk calon nyonya Uchiha. Istriku tidak bisa menggunakan cincin murahan yang semua orang bisa membelinya kan? Kau berminat?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai tetap terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Eh?" Sasuke ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejut kekasihnya itu. Mulut Sakura mengaga, dan kedua bola mata gadis itu membesar. Seringaian itu terganti dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang hangat saat melihat mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip bingung. Tampaknya ia melupakan semua kekesalannya hari ini saat Sakura mengerjainya.

"Kalau kau ingin cincin itu kau harus menikah denganku. Bagaimana?"

"EHHH?!"

Yaah, walaupun pemuda itu berencana untuk diaam, dan melamar gadis musim semi itu saat ulang tahunnya di bulan Juli nanti, nampaknya tak ada salahnya untuk melamar sang gadis lebih awal. Iya kan Sasuke?

-_fin_-


End file.
